sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Στροφή
Στροφή Rotation thumb|300px| [[Στροφή ]] thumb|300px| [[Μετασχηματισμός ]] thumb|300px| [[Στροφή στον 2-Χώρο ---- Αρχικά κατά θ = π/2 Μετά κατά θ = π ]] thumb|300px| [[Στροφή στον 2-Χώρο ---- Αρχικά κατά θ = π Μετά κατά θ = π/2 ]] thumb|300px| [[Στροφή στον 3-Χώρο ---- Αρχικά κατά θ = π/2 Μετά κατά θ = π ]] thumb|300px| [[Στροφή στον 3-Χώρο ---- Αρχικά κατά θ = π Μετά κατά θ = π/2 ]] thumb|300px | [[Μετασχηματισμός Περιστροφής Ορθογώνια Μήτρα Αντισυμμετρική Μήτρα ]] thumb|300px| [[Χωρική Στροφή ]] thumb|300px| [[Ιδιοστροφή ]] - Ένας μετασχηματισμός. Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Στροφή" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "στρέψη". Περιγραφή Ο μετασχηματισμός στροφής αναπαρίσταται μαθηματικά από την μήτρα στροφής. Η μήτρα στροφής είναι μία μήτρα (matrix) που όταν πολλαπλασιασθεί με ένα διάνυσμα (vector) έχει ως αποτέλεσμα την αλλαγή της κατεύθυνσης (direction) του διανύσματος αλλά όχι και του μεγέθους (magnitude) του. Ταξινομία Διακρίνουμε τρία είδη στροφής: * την Περιστροφή (υποπερίπτωση ο Στροβιλισμός) * την Αναστροφή * την Αντιστροφή Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *μετασχηματισμός * συμμετρία *Περιστροφή, αντιστροφή *Χωρική Στροφή, Ελλειπτική Στροφή, Υπερβολική Στροφή *Χρονική Στροφή *Απειροστή Στροφή *Εξωστρέφεια *εσωστρέφεια Βιβλιογραφία *J. M. Keller, "Note on Reduction for the Rotation Group," Phys. Rev. 55, 508 (1939). *E. Schrödinger, Proc. Roy. Irish Acad. 47, 39 (1941). *J. Takahashi, "Generalized Spherical Harmonics as Representation Matrix Elements of Rotation Group," J. Phys. Soc. Jpn. 7, 307 (1952). *R. L Guernsey and G. B. Aftken, "A Vector Addition Coefficient Identity," Phys. Rev. 92, 1270 (1953). *F. Berencz and R. Pauncz, "Construction of S2 Eigenfunctions by Method of Spin Operators. I. General Theory," Proc. Phys. Soc. A 71, 145 (1958). *A. Meckler, "Majorana Formula," Phys. Rev. 111, 1447 (1958). *V. K. Perel, Zh. Eksp. Teor. Fiz. 35, 685 (1958). *M. Rotenberg, R. Biyins, N. Metropolis and J. K. Wooten, The 3-J and 6-J Symbols (MIT, 1960). *E. Ambler, J. C. Eisenstein and J. F. Schooley, "Traces of Products of Angular Momentum Matrices," J. Math. Phys. 3, 118 (1962). *M. E. Rose, "Properties of the Irreducible Angular Momentum Tensors," J. Math. Phys. 3, 409 (1962). *W. T. Sharp, Racah Algebra and the Contraction of Groups, Report AECL-1098, CRT-935 (Atomic Energy of Canada, 1960). *V. Bargmann, "On the Representations of the Rotation Group," Rev. Mod. Phys. 34, 829 (1962). *S. L. Altmann, "On the Symmetries of Spherical Harmonics," Proc. Camb. Phil. Soc. 53, 343 (1957). *S. L. Altmann and C. J. Bradley, "On the Symmetries of Spherical Harmonics," Phil. Trans. London A 255, 193 (1963). *D. M. Brink and G. R. Satchler, Angular Momentum (Oxford, 1971). *P. Seagrave, "Representation of Permutation Operators in Quantum Mechanics," Nucl. Phys. 80, 674 (1966). *J.-N. Massot, E. El-Baz and J. Lafoucrière, "A General Graphical Method for Angular Momentum," Rev. Mod. Phys. 39, 288 (1967). *Y. Aharonov and L. Susskind, "Observability of the Change of Spinors Under 2π Rotations," Phys. Rev. 158, 1237 (1967). *H. J. Bernstein, "Spin Precession During Interferometry of Fermions and the Phase Factor Associated with Rotations Through 2π Radians," Phys. Rev. Lett. 18, 1102 (1967). *F. Bloch et al, eds., Spectroscopic and Group Theoretical Methods in Physics (North Holland, 1968). *P. H. Butler, Point Group Symmetry Applications: Methods and Tables (Plenum, 1981). *L. C. Biedenham and J. D. Louck, The Racah-Wigner Algebra in Quantum Theory (Addison-Wesley, 1981). *F. Wilczek, "Quantum Mechanics of Fractional-Spin Particles," Phys. Rev. Lett. 49, 957 (1982). *R. Jackiw and A. N. Redlich, "Two-Dimensional Angular Momentum in the Presence of Long-Range Magnetic Flux," Phys. Rev. Lett. 50, 555 (1983). Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Rotation matrices at Mathworld *users.uoa.gr *hep.itp.tuwien.ac.at Κατηγορία:Μετασχηματισμοί